Mystogan's return
by this reader became a writer
Summary: Jellal regained his memories one year after Tenroujima's disappearance. Instead of being rescued he escapes prison, and joins fairy tail. Now Fairy tail has Mystogan, their most mysterious s-class mage back. So now how does fairy tail end up after the seven years? "being able to fight for fairy tail, nothing could make me happier" Jellal episode 160


**Jellal's 8 year tenure, return of Mystogan**

disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or related media, just part of the plot of this story

**Magic Prison, Cell 666, year x785**

Jellal sat in in his glowing cell box pondering what to do with his now returned memory. After sensing Erza's presence disappear he was concerned. Now he decided that he needed to get out. Sitting in prison was not going to help him atone, but how to get out. That would require either a rescue or a an opening in which he could escape. Maybe if he could talk to somebody... a priest. Zentopia. He smirked , time to start phase 1. "Excuse me guard, considering my imminent demise, would it be possible for me to confess my sins to a priest of Zentopia?" Jellal asked. The guard did not reply. Jellal sat back and looked forlorn. After the guards shift ended he relayed the message to guard captain who sent the paperwork to the magic council. Gran Doma was a firm believer, therefore allowing the request.

**Few days later, prison cell 666**

"I am priest Fabrizio, I hear you wish to confess and repent?" the bishop said. "Indeed, father, I have sinned. Despite being controlled by magic, my actions could have been different." Jellal answered "tell me and I will listen, and help in your atonement." many conversation took place over the course of many weeks until one day.

"I have with a device that will prove the willingness of the person who holds it to atone. By order of the archbishop, I am to test you with this. Should it prove your willingness Zentopia will take custody over you and allow you to atone." Fabrizio said. Jellal blinked, this was not part of his initial plan, but it would work much better than his original plan. "very well, test me" he calmly said. A circular device consisting of a number of orbs and runes was pressed into his hands. "Do you wish to repent?" Fabrizio asked. "I do" Jellal replied. The balls on the device glowed a bright white. The priest nodded and turned to the guards. "by order of the archbishop, Jellal Fernandes is now in custody of Zentopia! Release to Zentopia's custody to be enacted immediately." The greying priest ordered. No right minded guard went against Zentopia, thus Jellal was released.

**A week later, Zentopia**

Jellal now dressed as a an acolyte in simple white robes faced the archbishop, the Legion Corps standing in guard. "Jellal", the old man with his yellow and white robes, and archbishop hat said "how do you wish to atone?" "Of the people I have hurt, Erza is the one I regret hurting most. I was told that Fairy tail is currently suffering from her absence. In atonement I wish to join Fairy Tail for a minimum of eight years, and give any money I earn on missions to them." Jellal replied

"That sounds good, however, joining Fairy Tail may hurt its reputation." The Archbishop replied "Indeed, I realized that, therefore, I will be joining them as Mystogan, an S-class mage of Fairy Tail who vanished over a year ago. His _identity_ is similar to mine therefore I will have little problem acting the part." Jellal answered

"His identity? You know it? Well either way, what about magic? Your own is different from Mystogan's." the Archbishop queried.

"Edolas, do you know of it? If so i need not say more, nor is it my place to do so. I will of course spend time learning his magic and using it before going out. I could claim injury to start out with easier jobs. Later I could claim that I found documentation of my current magics and learned those to better help Fairy Tail." Jellal finished. "Edolas, we are aware its existence, could Mystogan have been your double? It does not matter, your plan is sound, and fitting. Your jobs will help people who may have been indirectly affected, or you may come across those you have wronged, and yet you will be helping one in need. Very well, your plan is accepted, you may stay at the local parish if necessary." The Archbishop concluded.

"Byro, take my seal and go with him to smooth matters an necessary, use Kanaloa for transportation" "Understood, archbishop, with your permission we will depart immediately." Byro confirmed.

When he saw Fairy Tail's rundown conditions he swore he would return them to their former glory. Their great guild hall was starting fall apart and looked like it had not been properly maintained for over six months. Jellal waked over to the bar followed by Byro and spotted a blue haired man drinking heavily and looking concerned.

"Are you currently in charge?" Jellal asked. "Macao Conbolt, and I'm acting master" Macao said. "Do you have a job ... for ...us..." He trailed off as he noticed who he was looking at. "You're Jellal, right. If Natsu and Erza have forgiven you, than your welcome here." he said Jellal blinked, Fairy Tail, now he understood why Erza and Natsu were strong. "I wish to join Fairy Tail and take up the mantle of Mystogan." Jellal said. "Really, well his magic is in the back library, feel free to use it, here's the stamp, remember to return it" Macao said throwing him the guild stamp. "No questions?" Jellal asked. "nah, we all know who Mystogan was, and any friend of our guild memebers is welcome. Try to limit property damage, were low on funds as it is." Macao replied. "I will inform the local parish to accommodate you, and return to Zentopia afterwards" Byro said unsmiling before leaving the guild and heading towards the cathedral.

Thus Jellal became Mystogan and joined Fairy Tail.


End file.
